Endless War
by Omni Dare
Summary: MGS/ToTA/FMA crossover. In a story told through a multitude of POV's the truth behind Ishbal and the lives of those it affected will be revealed. First fic, reviews and critiques welcome. Chapter 3 is out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**  
Tales of the Abyss is the property of Namco and those affiliated to its production.  
Metal Gear Solid is the property of Hideo Kojima.  
Fullmetal Alchemist is the property Hiromu Arakawa

**I**

Riza Hawkeye stared out the open window of her house; she could feel the crisp spring air blowing through knocking strands of hair out of place. Absentmindedly she tucked the loose strands of hair behind her ear. Riza was a slightly petite seventeen-year-old girl, her blond hair the same as her late mother, and brown eyes like her father. She was wearing a pair of loose fitting jeans, and a black tank top. Suddenly there was a loud knock at the front door.

She frowned for a second wondering if her father had been expecting a guest, the loud knock was heard at the front again. Riza sighed and reluctantly moved away from the window and answered the door. At her door stood her blond haired, blue eyed, well-built seventeen -year-old neighbor Adamska. Adamska was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

"Want do you want?" Riza asked

"I'm here to drag you to school at the request of your father," Adamska said.

"Like my father would ask that, he doesn't care about me! All he cares about is his alchemy and his apprentice!" Riza said.

Adamska sighed, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the house. Once he had her out, he took her keys and locked the door, "Let's go," he said as he began walking down the path that led from her house to the main road. Adamska didn't stop once until he reached the main road to see if Riza had followed him. He knew she would come.

"See don't you feel better, now that you're out of your house," he said.

"No, I don't," Riza said shaking her head refusing to admit that he was right. But she was happy to see that he was an unchanging part of her life. Even though he was harsh sometimes, and downright cruel at points. There were times, he had an almost sweet and gentle side, and it made her happy that she was one of the few people that got to see it.

"You're moving too slow," Adamska said as he began walking again.

"Fine, I'm coming," She replied as she picked up her speed

After about a half hour of walking, they arrived at the school gates. Riza sighed as she began to look around. It had been a while since she had come to school. She had started skipping classes around the time that her father had begun teaching his apprentice, Roy Mustang. Roy Mustang was the same age as her; he had charcoal black hair, dark brown eyes, and was decently built. After it came out that her father was an alchemist and that he was teaching someone, people had begun to treat her differently. She wasn't a weak girl but people began to treat her cruelly as if she herself was an alchemist. When she asked her father to stop teaching Roy Mustang, he denied her and began to shut her out of his life. So slowly but surely she began to shut down and come to school less. _All I have to do is make it through one day_.

"Well I guess I'll see you later," Riza said as she began to walk away from Adamska.

"Find me during school if you need me, I'll wait for you here when classes get out," Adamska replied as he looked around for his group of friends.

Riza made her way to her locker, she really didn't have many friends in school to begin with besides Adamska, and they had all turned on her once everything with her father had come out. She and Adamska didn't really speak in school unless they had class together. Riza could already hear the whispers of people in the halls, and all at once, she felt alone.

**II**

Roy was wearing a pair jeans and a loose button up shirt. At the time, no one in the school besides a couple of close friends and his teacher's daughter, who almost never came to school, knew he could perform alchemy and he intended to keep it that way. He had arrived at school five minutes before Riza and Adamska. As he finished getting the last of his stuff, he stared over at the blond girl down the hall: she looked broken, head hung low, shoulders slumped. As he stared at her further, he realized she was a very attractive girl, but it had yet to dawn on him who exactly this girl was. _Maybe I could brighten her day. _Roy thought cockily to himself as he walked over to the girl. No sooner had he tapped the girl's shoulder did he realize who it was. The girl's face immediately flashed two obvious emotions: shock and anger the moment she saw his face.

"What!" the girl said.

Roy had no reply. He hadn't realized that this was the daughter of his teacher until it was too late. He knew that her life had been harder since her father had begun to teaching him alchemy. But he had never been concerned or cared how the whole thing had affected her.

"Never mind," Roy said as he turned and left.

Not far up the hallway from where he had run into Riza, he ran into his best and childhood friend Maes Hughes. Maes Hughes was eighteen years old, slight taller than Roy was, he had black hair and yellow-green eyes. Maes was wearing a pair of jeans and plain black t-shirt.

"Yo! Roy," he called out as he walked over to where Roy was standing. "You look like you've seen a ghost. What happened?" Maes questioned as he took a look at Roy's glum face.

Maes' cheerful demeanor only bugged Roy more, "Nothing, Maes. It's not any of your business," Roy said as tried to escape the piercing gaze that Maes had locked onto him. After a second Roy sighed, "I'll tell you when we have class together."

Roy walked off down the hall, leaving Maes to ponder what had troubled his friend so much. Later on in class Roy and Maes sat next to each, neither seeming to be interested in what was going on in class. Maes pushed a piece of paper on the Roy's desk knowing that if they got caught talking or passing notes they would be in trouble.

Roy what happened this morning? **(Hughes)**

Nothing much I ran into my teacher's daughter that's all. **(Mustang)**

That's all, I doubt it. You wouldn't have looked so messed up, if all you did was run into her. **(Hughes)**

We didn't talk or anything I just ran into her, and I don't know I guess it was just how angry she looked when she saw my face. It's like she felt that I would be better off dead. **(Mustang)**

…Well she has had it pretty hard since her father started to teach. **(Hughes)**

It's not like it's my fault that everyone knows her father's an alchemist. He just so goddamn flashy about what he can do. I'm smart I keep what I can do secret. **(Mustang)**

I don't know what to tell you. She probably just needed someone to angry at and picked you because it was convenient to blame the only thing that changed when it all started to go downhill. **(Hughes)**

So are you telling me that I should say sorry for all of this? Because that's not going to happen. **(Mustang)**

I'm not telling you to go say sorry, because it's not your fault. But try to be nice, she's been through a lot and not many people are on her side. **(Hughes)**

**III**

Tatyana was a skinny, sexy looking girl with layered shoulder length blond hair and steel blue eyes; like Riza and Adamska she was seventeen. She was wearing a pair of khaki cargos, and a white camisole. Tatyana propped her head in her hand as she leaned over Adamska's desk.

"What's the matter with you?" she asked, noticing that Adamska seemed somewhat distant. They had been in the class together for almost fifteen minutes and yet to make a smart remark about anything.

"Get lost," Adamska responded coldly, brushing her question aside.

"Mmmm, did your girlfriend break up with you? Or maybe it was your boyfriend?" Tatyana teased as she tried to get his attention.

Adamska didn't respond for a second. "I'm telling you for the last time Tatyana, leave," He responded.

Tatyana sighed as she stood up from his desk. "Are you going to be like this all day? If you're so devastated about breaking up with your little lover maybe you should try and win them back over," Tatyana said still teasing as she began to walk away.

Before she was even registered the situation she had put herself in, Adamska had come up behind and jerked her arm behind her with considerable force. Tatyana winced in pain; she knew she had pushed it, if he was acting like this.

"Ok, I get it. Let go!" Tatyana said trying to shift the way she was standing to shake Adamska's grip on her arm. She knew no one in the classroom was going to help out, for the most part Adamska was feared around the school for being a sadist. "Let go," She said again.

"Why should I do that?" Adamska said, as he tightened his grip and pulled her arm up further.

Just then, a brown haired man with brown eyes came in. He was wearing a pair of woodland camo BDU's and the white gym shirt required by the school for those with gym class.

"That's enough, both of you," He said after glancing at the situation for a second.

Adamska didn't immediately react to the command but in the end chose to comply with it and took his seat begrudgingly. Tatyana sighed rubbing her arm where Adamska had gripped, and walked over to the man who helped her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well John, it looks like I owe you big time," Tatyana said

John Doe was also eighteen years old; he was the first person that Tatyana had talked to when she moved into the neighborhood at the beginning of the school year. Tatyana had had a crush John pretty much since the day they had met, but unfortunately for her, he was currently involved in a relationship with Melissa Clarks. Melissa Clarks was a decent looking girl, with shoulder length brown and light brown eyes.

John grinned after a second and removed Tatyana's arms from around his neck. "I'm sure I'll think of some way you can pay me back."

Then just as the teacher had finally decided that it was about time to start class, Melissa Clark walked in. She was wearing a white knee length sundress with pale gray paisley print and maroon bow on the center of the neckline of the dress. Melissa walked over to John with a big grin on her face.

"John!" she said, embracing him the biggest hug she could.

"Hey there, Mel," John said.

Tatyana sighed as she walked over to Adamska and sat on his desk.

"Are you feeling any better yet?" Tatyana asked.

"What, are you jealous that John isn't paying any attention to?" Adamska said.

"No, I'm fine," Tatyana answered.

I hope you all enjoyed my chapter, please leave a review, critiques, sggestions or questions are all welcome. I would like to thanks again to my beta reader koffee, for catching all the mistakes I would have never noticed. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**  
Tales of the Abyss is the property of Namco and those affiliated to its production.  
Metal Gear Solid is the property of Hideo Kojima.  
Fullmetal Alchemist is the property Hiromu Arakawa

**IV**

Luke fon Fabre was walking down the hall leading to the study room. Luke had short red hair with a slight bang in the front and green eyes. He was wearing, a black midriff and a white jacket with two tails coming off the end and on the back of the jacket was demon head patch. His pants were black with yellow straps on the knees. Luke entered the study hall to find that his brother and teacher were already there. Luke and his brother were twins. His brother had longer and slightly darker red hair; he was wearing black and grey tripp pants and a white t- shirt. Both he and his brother were seventeen years old.

Both Luke and his brother were originally from the country Auldrant. The takeover of Auldrant began with subtle and almost unnoticeable injection of Amestrin military and political operatives into the governing bodies of Auldrant. The country was divided into a multitude of territories, each of these territories ruled by a governing house. The House of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and the House of Malkuth ruled the two largest of the territories. The House of Kimlasca was the easiest to infiltrate due to the similarities to the way they governed with Amestris. Over the course of several years, influence of the Amestrin operatives grew and began to affect the laws and the way of life in all the territories. The Amestrin government began to push for new laws and ways of dealing with fonists and the Order of Lorelei. Through the influence of the Amestris, fonists became less than human and were demonized as monsters that needed to be controlled. This began the containment and training of fonists as controlled fighters. In order to enforce their control and produce more powerful fonists a "breeding program" was implemented. People who trained and owned fonists were allowed to breed them as long as permission was obtained from the government. These trained fonists were called "fon dogs"; they were trained to comply completely with the commands of their handlers. Some fonists were protected from the fate of becoming a "fon dog", either through relations with high-ranking members of a House or by having their fonic ability awaken when they were at an age where they understood the magnitude of their situation, allowing them to hide their talents and live their lives. The latter of these options was often not accomplished.

The Order of Lorelei was pressured by the now Amestrin controlled territories to follow suit in its treatment of fonists and cease the "preposterous" readings of the Score. The Order of Lorelei faced a series of weak-willed Fon Masters who promptly complied with the Amestrin demands. Many breeders, trainers and handlers of fonists were later moved to Amestrin territory where they were to train fonists for military use. While Amestris amassed its power, small resistance groups had amassed in various places around the country of Auldrant. Amestris decided that the only way to settle the issue of controlling Auldrant was to annihilate all opposing parties and those who stood in their way.

Both houses were aware in advance of Amestris's attack, but it was only the House of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear was the only one to cross over and aid Amestris in its takeover. In exchange for their help the House of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, Amestris provided them with aid, power and ultimate destruction of Auldrant ended when they were both seven. The House of Fabre was related to the House of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear by the marriage of Duke fon Fabre to the sister of the ruler of the House of Kimlasca, Suzette. Due to their heritage to both Asch and Luke were spared from the destruction that occurred in Auldrant.

Luke and Asch's teacher, Van Grants, was a tall tan, twenty-four year old man, with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and dark brown eyes. Their teacher like them was originally a native of Auldrant. After the takeover of Auldrant, he had joined the military and offered to create a self-acting fonist unit under the direct command of the Fuhrer. Van looked up at Luke and motioned for him to take a seat next to his brother. Luke sighed and took a seat.

"So, what are we going to learn today, Master Van?" Luke said.

"What are we going to learn today, Master Van," Asch mimicked.

"Quit it, Asch!" Luke said.

"Now boys, you're here to learn, so how about you both calm down and we'll be done in no time."

"Fine," both of them said at the same time.

Van led the two boys outside where he training would begin. Van Grants came to the fon Fabre household once a week if even that from Central. He hadn't been coming as often as he used to, due to the mounting tension in the country of Ishbal. When Van did come to train the two of them it centered mainly on the fonic artes and the Alberta style of sword fighting. Asch unlike Luke excelled in pretty much anything they were taught. As they walked to the courtyard located in the center of the manor, Van began to explain to them that they would only be doing a sparring match with each other.

"What, why so little Master Van?" Luke said.

"Well, Luke you have to understand that after today I will be returning to serve full time Ishbal. So I need time to prepare myself. I came here out of here to ensure that the both of you are capable of studying without my presence. This sparring match will show me if you've been training despite my absence." Van said to Luke. "Now, go get ready!"

Just as they were about to get ready for training, a soldier walked over to Luke and Asch.

Luke stared at the soldier for a second. "What do you want!" he yelled.

"Sorry, sir," The soldier stammered. "Duke Fabre has ordered both you and your brother's presence in the Drawing Room."

"Damn, what his problem, interrupting my last training session with Master Van!" Luke said.

"What does Father need?" Asch said ignoring Luke's outburst

"Some important visitors from Central have arrived, sir."

"Let's go Luke," Asch said. Turning his attention to the soldier, "Go tell Dorian General Grants that we will be unable to have a sparring match. Ensure him that we are capable of training ourselves and that we will see him again upon his safe return from Ishbal."Asch said. "Start walking Luke."

"Who could be so important that I have to miss training time with Master Van?" Luke grumbled.

When the two of them entered the Drawing Room, they saw that their father was talking to a group of five people. One of the people had short platinum blond hair and bright blue eyes. He was thin, but toned. Next to the platinum blond was a man who had shoulder length blond hair, he had blue eyes and a tan. Beside the second blonde-haired person, was a man with slightly past shoulder length brown hair, red eyes, glasses and extraordinarily pale skin. The next soldier was slightly taller than the first three; he had long black, which was tied up into a neat ponytail, and golden eyes. The final soldier was very tall, with short blonde hair and slight scarring on his face. All five of the men were dressed in the standard blue and white military uniform, with a gold cord on the shoulder.

"Ah, Asch, Luke," Duke Fabre said as he motioned for the boys to come over. "Come meet our guests."

Both of the boys walked over to their father's side, where they now stood face to face with their military guests. The platinum blonde stepped forward and in a pleasant tone he began to introduce the four of them.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," he began "I am Major David Oh. This is," motioning to the slightly taller man "the Crimson Alchemist, Zolf J. Kimblee," he said, as motioned to the other blonde in the group "this is Major Peony Hayes, and lastly," motioning to the very tall blonde, "This is Colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. We have come to gain your approval to speak at the local school as a means to gain possible recruits for the skirmishes in the Ishbal Rebellion." Then directing his attention to both Luke and Asch he said "Of course if either of you have any questions we would be happy to answer them."

Luke stared at the fourth soldier who had not been introduced, it was like it hadn't phased him at all. _If that was me I would real mad. _Luke thought to himself. After a moment Luke thought of a question, "What do all of you do in the military?"

"Hmm well_,_I suppose it would be easier if we all answer separately. Well I_,_am a special ops soldier, so the exact details of what I do can't be given out. But what I can say is that for my part my missions are carried under the direct order of the Fuhrer," Major David Oh said.

"As the name implies kid, I'm a state alchemist, which means I use alchemy," Kimblee said.

Peony stepped forward with the brown haired man close behind. "I'm a Fon Handler, and behind me is my fon dog, Jade. Basically we're a perfect working team, experienced in both close and long range combat," Peony answered.

Suddenly their father interrupted "I think it's about time we let these four go. If either of you have any other questions you may go along with them to the school in order to see their presentation."

With that, everyone was dismissed and allowed to go their separate ways. Luke decided that he wanted to go to the school to see the soldier's presentation. "Father I'm going to go watch the presentation at the school."

"That's fine, take Guy along with you, so that you are not by yourself," his father said not paying much attention.

"Yeah, I got it," Luke said as he walked out of the room.

As Luke walked down the hall he heard Van's voice. _Master Van?_ He heard another voice immediately after Van's, Asch's. _Asch? I wonder what they're talking about?_ Luke hid himself behind the corner to listen in to their conversation.

"Well Asch, what I wanted to talk to you about before I left, was would you be interested in a position in my unit, the God Generals," Luke heard Van's voice saying.

"I thought fonists weren't welcomed in any part of Amestrin life, isn't that why both me and Luke have to hide our talents?" Asch's voice could be heard saying.

"That's true for the most part, but I lead a unique group of fonist soldiers, who are under the direct command of the Fuhrer. This allows us certain freedoms that most don't have. Of course Asch if you would rather not join, I will understand." Van then heard saying.

"No, of course, I'll join, Van. What do I have to do?" Asch asked.

"Well, you will have to fight alongside me and the other five God Generals in Ishbal. If you are sure you want to be one of my God Generals, the train departing for Ishbal will be leaving in the next few weeks. Before that time I will provide you with more information. I apologize Asch for springing this on you so suddenly but I have to leave shortly. I look forward to seeing you in Ishbal," Van said.

Luke, realizing that Van was going to start moving, ran into the servant quarters. _Gah! Why wouldn't Master Van offer me a place in his God General! I'm much better than Asch! _Lukethought angrily.

"Hey Luke! I was just coming to find you!" a voice said from behind him.

"Guy!" Luke said he turned around to face him. Guy Cecil was one of the servants in the manor. He was a tall, and had blond hair and blue eyes. Not much was known about Guy except that he too had come from Auldrant. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm looking for you. Your father informed me that you wanted to go to the school nearby to watch the soldier's presentation, so I was told to take you," Guy said in his usual perky voice.

"Oh, okay. Well I guess let's get going," Luke said.

A/N: Once again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All comments welcome. And of course, thats again koffee.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**  
Tales of the Abyss is the property of Namco and those affiliated to its production.  
Metal Gear Solid is the property of Hideo Kojima.  
Fullmetal Alchemist is the property Hiromu Arakawa

**V**

Meryl Silverburgh sighed as she walked down the hall headed towards the auditorium. She was petite but very strong, seventeen year old girl. She had short red hair and bright green eyes. Meryl was wearing a pair of woodland vintage paratrooper fatigues, a green tank top and pair of black tanker boots. Meryl was raised in a military family and was as tough as they come. The only thing she seemed to have a soft spot was her friend, David Doe, one of John Doe's younger brothers. _I wish I had remembered there was going to be a presentation today. I would have skipped. _Meryl thought, as she continued walking. Meryl jumped as she felt a hand land on her shoulder. She spun around quickly to face the person behind. Behind her was a tall man, with short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of dark navy jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jacket. David was generally a quiet person, and normally always calm and collected.

"Well, if isn't David." Meryl said, as she brushed the hand off her shoulder. "Where's your brother? " she added looking past him.

As if on cue David's brother arrived, along with another girl.

"Oh great, you made it." David said.

David's twin brother James, was about the same height as David. He had shoulder length blond hair and dark blue eyes. James was wearing pair russet brown fatigue cargo pants and a white button up shirt. James, unlike his brother David, was arrogant and loud. Beside James was a very pretty and petite girl. She had long blond hair with side swept bangs that framed her face. The blond girl was wearing a pair of loose fitting black cargo pants and a grey t-shirt. Her name was Leyla Arman. Leyla, unlike the other three was sixteen years old. James and Leyla had been a couple for the past three years and were next to inseparable.

"Oh, don't sound so excited to see me, dear brother." James said as he stopped in front of the two of them.

"Why don't you just go on ahead." David said.

A teacher could be heard from down the hall ushering students towards the auditorium.

"I think we should be going." Leyla said

One by one, they made their way to the auditorium. The auditorium was a small, with just enough room to fit the one hundred students at the school. By the time they had arrived at the auditorium, it was already full and there was very few remaining seats scattered about.

"Well it looks like we may all have to split up." Leyla said as she looked for seats.

After a couple of minutes of searching, they managed to find seats nearby each other. Leyla and James found a seat nearby Roy and Maes, David wound up sitting next to Luke and Guy and Meryl was left sitting by Riza. _Damn, I wanted to sit next to David. _Meryl thought to herself as she took her seat. As the students finished filing in, the teachers closed the doors to the auditorium signaling the beginning of the presentation. A teacher came on to the stage and begun to introduce the military officers that were visiting the school.

"It is my pleasure to introduce Major David Oh, the Crimson Alchemist, Zolf J. Kimblee, Major Peony Hayes and Colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin." the teacher announced.

As the quartet walked forward, Meryl could tell that like her cousin these four men had seen combat. The way the way they walked with decisive steps, how they quickly scanned the room, small gestures that may have been used to relay messages to the others. _They don't look much older than me, maybe only two years older…If even that. _Meryl thought as one of the men walked forward to the microphone.

"It is a pleasure to be here," the man began "My name is David Oh. I began service in the military about a year ago and began serving as an officer in the Ishbal Rebellion for the last six months." He paused for a second as he allowed a hushed murmur from areas in the crowd to die down. "The military has given me life changing opportunities…" David sighed after a minute. "I'm sure all of you can tell that this is a poorly made opening remark by a Public Relations administrator, so I assure that the other three will make statements in almost, if not the same fashion as I was instructed to. So why don't we skip the introductions and go straight to the presentations?" he said with an almost boyish grin.

_Wow, that really changed his face; he looks so much younger now. _Meryl thought to herself

"So what we're going to do," David said, as he regained his composure, "is allow you to pick which ever presentation you feel like seeing. I am more like your average soldier, weapons, tactics and things of that sort. Kimblee is an alchemist and Peony is a fon dog handler. All three of them will be outside, just look around."

"Hey, David which presentation are you going to go to?" Meryl said, as she tapped David.

"I was thinking of going to the soldier's presentation." David said

"Really…and I was thinking you and I should play hooky. But if you really want to go to the presentation, I'll go with you." Meryl said

"Well maybe we can play hooky next time. Come on let's get going." David said.

**VI**

Adamska throughout the presentation had concentrated mostly on Riza. She had become depressed and distant throughout the course of the day. After the soldiers left, Adamska forced his way through the crowds and came up behind her.

"Move, we're heading to the fon dog handler's presentation." he said, causing her to jump.

"Why the fon handler's presentation?"Riza asked

"Simple. It's obvious that you aren't going to go to the alchemist's presentation. Anything that you were going to be told by the soldier, I can probably tell you…so that just leaves us with the fon handler." Adamska said.

"Fine." Riza responded.

As the two of them made their way across the field, they could see Major Peony Hayes, with a brown haired man about the same age. A small group had already gathered around the handler, but seemed that his presentation had yet to start.

"Well, let's hope that is the last of the stragglers. Anyway moving on, as mentioned earlier I'm Major Peony Hayes and this is my fon dog, Jade Curtiss. I am going to go out on a limb and say you all are unfamiliar with the selection, training and handling of a fon dog. And as you can tell. And as you tell these are all wide topics, so I'll give tips more than explanations. Remember that a fon dog is still human, I cannot emphasis this enough, they do think for themselves, and they can evaluate their own condition. So what I can do is give you guys a shot of handling." Peony said

"Hey Riza, go on and do it." Adamska said.

"Why? I don't want to." Riza replied.

"Go on." Adamska said.

"Look I really don't want to. Besides what's the point if your so eager to see why don't you just go and try the drill." She said

"It's not that I want to see the drill, I just figured if you tried it would get your mind off the fact that your miserable right now and cheer you up. But if you want to see continue walking around like a beaten dog I won't stop you." Adamska said as began to turn his attention away from her.

Riza sighed. "I suppose it won't hurt if I try, like you said maybe this will cheer me up… somehow.

"Well it looks like we have a taker after all." Peony said. "Okay so what I'll have you do is a basic drill. A basic drill is comprised of both verbal cues and hand gestures. During this exercise, you will tell Jade to go out, track and let go." Peony said.

Adamska watched as Riza issued the first two commands. Jade picked a spot in the center and stopped.

"Fon dogs each track in different ways normally, but are always taught a standard method of tracking. While many fon dogs have this preferential way of tracking, most fon handlers only allow for the use of standard tracking." Peony paused for a moment. "I, on the other hand, allow for the use of preferential tracking. Jade tracks by looking for slight disturbances in the fon field and uses standard tracking when necessary." Peony said.

As Peony finished his explanation, Jade found the target, the man who had been introduced as Colonel Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin. Jade stood in front of Colonel Volgin and waited never letting his guard down, as Riza made her way over to them. The drill proceeded as usual; Colonel Volgin surrendered and ran away. As Colonel Volgin ran away, Jade went running after him, once some of the distance had been closed between them, Volgin changed directions and charged directly at Jade. Adamska smiled to himself as he saw the two begin to fight, throughout the course of the drill he had been slowly moving been moving himself behind the Major's back. Adamska reached his hand into his back pocket and pulled out a knife, there was a barely audible click as the blade was released. He glanced back over to where Jade and Volgin were still fighting. Colonel Volgin had grabbed a hold of Jade, and from the gloves he was wearing a burst of electricity was emitted. As Volgin readied to emit a second burst of electricity, a burst of fire appeared behind him, giving Jade enough of a distraction to get himself free. Adamska turned back to where Major Peony was standing and saw that he was paying very close attention to the fight.

_Ha, he let his guard down. _Adamska thought.

Adamska tightened his grip on the knife and charged at Peony, just as Volgin's and Jade's attacks had collided. Adamska grabbed Peony's left arm and forced it behind him. Before Peony even had the chance to react to the surprise attack, Adamska had knocked his legs out from underneath and forced him to his knees. The knife was stabbed through the center of his palm and into his back. A muffled cry of pain could be heard through grit teeth, as the knife was pushed further in. Adamska turned his attention back to where Volgin and Jade had been fighting. Colonel Volgin looked like he didn't have any intention of stepping in to help his comrade. Using one hand to hold Peony in place, Adamska pulled the gun, a Colt M1911 pistol, from the soldier's holster and pressed it to the back of his head. Throwing a glance back at Jade, Adamska could see that he was readying an attack.

"Call your dog off!" Adamska said.

"Pust!" Peony said.

Instantly Jade's attack stopped, the confusion of why he had been called off was obvious, but like any well trained fon dog, he didn't question the orders given by his fon handler.

"So do you have a purpose for this or are you a rebel without a cause?" Peony asked.

"That's none of your business." Adamska said.

_All I have to do is kill him. _Adamska thought. He could feel the weight of the gun in his hand, the pressure he was placing on the back of the soldier's head. He could see the soldier's death. _It's all so easy._

_He grinned as he pulled the trigger, the kick back from the shot causing his hand to jolt a little. It took only a second for Major Peony fall face first into the grass, a pool of blood beginning to envelop the area around him. There was an odd satisfaction at seeing the man dead, hearing the screams of his classmates running from the scene, the feel of the blood on him. The only thing that ruined it was the one person that made this scene wrong._

_Riza Hawkeye._

_She didn't run, she didn't scream, she just stared at him with that look of abandonment, sadness, loyalty to him. He couldn't place the look but he hated it._

"Adamska, stop!" Riza yelled

She had fallen to her knees trembling, on the verge of tears. Adamska stared down at the soldier, and back at her. Most the students who were originally present were gone and replaced by the two other soldiers and a few students. He could make out John, Melissa, Tatyana, James and David, there were a few other faces that he recognized, but didn't know by name. Adamska looked down at the soldier and noticed for the first time the blood from the soldier's hand on his. In what seemed like a far away distance, he could hear the sound a gun being unholstered.

_Damn it!_ he thought _If only she hadn't opened her mouth, I wouldn't have got distracted._

Just as he was about to pull the trigger, he was knocked to the ground, the gun firing a shot into the air. It was the fon dog that had stopped him, one of Adamska's arms was pinned to the ground, as the fon dog stole the gun from him and moved away. He could feel heat starting to envelope him as he stood up. It took only seconds for a fire to form and start licking up at his heels. The fire was controlled completely by the fon dog, and Adamska knew that it was going to provide a slow and torturous death. Every move he made to escape was followed by the flames.

_There's no way out! _Adamska thought.

Suddenly the fon dog was hit from behind and Adamska moved out of the way of the flames. Major Peony was standing shocked and for a moment looked unsure of what happened. The knife was lying on the ground, coated in blood. The back of Peony's shirt where he had been stabbed was slowly being stained with blood. The constant drip, drip, drip could be heard as the blood from his hand hit the ground. Adamska glanced over at the fon dog, who was already getting up from the attack, he had no signs of visible injuries but still seemed to be in some pain.

"Sedni, Jade." Peony said, as he glanced over at the fon dog.

After a second Jade complied with the order and sat down, still paying close attention movements of everyone on the area was making.

"Why did you attack my fon dog, Colonel?" Peony asked as he turned his attention to Volgin.

"That mongrel of yours was about to attack a civilian. You should have better handle on it." Volgin said as he began to walk over to where Peony was standing.

"With respect sir, you were out of line, that civilian attacked me. My fon dog was merely doing what he was trained to do." Peony said.

"Well then perhaps I should recommend you be decommissioned as a handler and have your fon dog retrained."

Peony remained silent for a minute. "That's not necessary, sir. I'll see that he is properly reprimanded. I trust that you can take care of the situation here, Colonel. By your leave sir. Jade, K Nozei."

Once both Peony and Jade were gone, Volgin set his sights on Adamska.

"Boy, let's go! I'll discuss this situation with you inside. Major Oh, Kimblee get rid of these kids." Volgin said.

Adamska followed after Volgin into the school building. As he walked in he threw a passing a glance at Riza, like the other students she was being ushered away by the two soldiers. Adamska wasn't in the building for more than a minute when he felt a sharp punch connect with his jaw. The punch knocked him back a few steps, Adamska brought his hands up to his jaws and rubbed it lightly, he could taste the blood in his mouth.

"It was a simple job, all you had to do was kill Major Peony Hayes and you couldn't even to that. Your time in this dump has made you soft." Volgin said in a voice that seemed to reverberate throughout the whole building. "When you were slotted seven years ago to perform reconnaissance missions in this town to ensure there were no rebel sympathizers, I granted you leave. On under the conditions that you would return from your so-called civilian life to the frontlines when necessary and that when I needed a job done, you would do it with no questions asked and without failure." Volgin said swinging another punch at Adamska this time connecting with his stomach.

Adamska doubled over, "I apologize sir. It was slip up; I won't let it happen again."

"You're right it won't happen again. You will return to my unit starting next month. If you don't turn up, there will be serious repercussions." Volgin said as left the building.

**A/N: I know it has been along time since I last updated my story and I sure those of you who had read and enjoyed my story were starting to lose hope that another chapter would be published. But at long last the third chapter up. I hope you all enjoyed the story and I hope to hear your feedback and ofcourse if there is something you would like to see more of or there is a direction you would like to see the story go feel free to let me know.(reviews are a motivational and help me to continue the story knowing that there is someone out there who likes my work) Once again thanks koffee for being my beta reader.**


End file.
